


Erro

by Patitacv



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Boys' Love, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: Un error puede cambiar hasta el amor más profundo y dañar un corazón enamorado
Relationships: L - Relationship, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Erro

Lo amaba claro que lo amaba, aún lo hace pero que puede hacer lo perdió, lo dejo ir y todo por un error como pudo pasar,como dejo que sucediera ahora pagaba y con creces 

Aún recuerda la noche que todo se derrumbó, una fiesta que Stark hizo llena de alcohol, gente importante, coqueteos y gente que desaparecía en los múltiples cuartos de la mansión Stark

Loki le había dicho que no quería ir , no le agradaba Stark y tenía muy buenas razón, pues fue el primero en decirle cosas a Loki por quitarle al capitán aunque steve lo defendió Tony no cedió, hasta que el capitán dejo de ir a la torre, Tony se detuvo parecía que aceptaba el haber perdido a rogers ojala y hubiese sido así , pues sus coqueteos, sus toques sin "intencion", sus roces "sutiles" demostraban lo contrario y Loki sabía que Stark jamás se rendirá en arrebatarle el amor de steve 

Steve quería limar asperezas y la fiesta era la mejor manera ojala y en verdad la fiesta hubiese ayudado 

Pero que equivocado, sólo empeoró y destrozó todo por lo que habían luchado y construido, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por Tony, si no se hubiese dejado convencer de beber mas y luego "platicar" en una habitación tal vez todo sería distinto, sería él, el que se casaría con Loki y no Thor 

Sería él, el que cumpliría las promesas de un amor eterno,sería él que diría si en el altar, sería él, el que tomaría su mano por los nervios de su día especial, sería él , el que con un beso sellara su vida juntos 

Fue estúpido lo sabía,se emborracho fue su escusa, pensé que eras tú fueron sus palabras, te amo por favor no quiero perderte fueron sus sentimientos, Perdóname con lagrimas en los ojos estando de rodillas fue su dolor, por más que rogó, suplico, llamo e intento por todos los medio conseguir el perdón y el amor de loki no pudo, ni siquiera cuando Natasha,Bruce y bucky intervinieron nada sirvió, mucho menos el que Thor le haya dicho que lo ama y que jamás le faltaría 

Tony están rebosante de felicidad había logrado lo que quería , se acostó con steve, se encargó que llegara en el momento exacto gracias a la ayuda de clint, se sentía magnífico el rostro destrozado y el corazón deshecho fue lo mejor, que poco le duro pues steve no quiso nada con el ni siquiera una follada de culpa y deprrsion, se alejó del veneno que Tony sentía hacía Loki

Por más súplicas que Tony hizo steve jamás le dio una oportunidad, sabía que era su culpa también, como pudo haberle fallado a la persona que más amaba y sobre todo un día antes de pedirle matrimonio,como pudo confundir sus labios esas hermosas líneas color rosa que sabían a gloria, sus ojos verdes como un bosque en primavera, su piel blanca y tersa como la nieve,su cuerpo esbelto y definido con musculatura proporcionada en ese majestuoso ser, sus piernas ese largo camino que recorría con besos y caricias donde podía perderse por siempre dentro de ellas y su corazón ese lugar especial que tenía reservado sólo para el, como pudo fallarle, ¿como?

Ahora sólo le quedaba los recuerdos y los lamentos de haber perdido a quien amaba para siempre, su otra mitad...su alma gemela

Steve lo sabía, sabía que falló y que Thor fue el ganador y todo por querer que todos estuvieran en paz, sólo le queda ver que Loki sea feliz con Thor y vivir la vida que el siempre deseo


End file.
